Dragons of Fairy Tail
by Emeralddrop
Summary: Fairy Tail is strong. But are they strong enough to defeat these monsters? Strange creatures called Kailan have been appearing, and cause severe damage. The only thing that makes it worse is that wizards cannot defeat them. Only a girl named Emerald can save them. As soon as she learns how to use her power of course! NaLu Gruvia Jerza Rowen Gale Cappy,Others! Rated M 4 Violence
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story! (You can also find this story on wattpad! under same username!)

I'll be writing other stories other than this one. And this one will have more and more chapters will come out for this. I can make it long or short! You guys can choose! And I will definitely be writing a NaLu story. It's actually this story! And there will be new characters that I made! Please don't get mad. If you don't know what that is then get outta my sight!( lol!jk!jk!) Anyhow, I hope you guys like this story!

Also, this story is slightly different then the one on Wattpad. So please be sure to check it out!

Emy-sama

P.O.V. ?

What are feelings? Are they real things? Or are they figments of humans imagination? Does anyone have the answer? Perhaps not. It is too hard of a question. Perhaps. Maybe the only ones that can answer that question are the ones who experience each and everyone. Not just feel it. But live it. Perhaps that's too much. But I am interested in the answer. For I am a dragon. Cursed to live with no feelings.

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I was sitting at the bar complaining to Mira about paying my rent and Natsu when he walked in.

I heard the doors of the guild hall open and I turned around to see who it was. People stopped talking. It was a child, with a cloak. People started to whisper and ask who was that. I just looked in surprise. The child just stands there as if waiting for something.

I study the child. There's a sword at the child's hip. Then the child pulls the hood of the cloak off. It's a boy, about Wendy's age. People look in surprise. The boy looks around as if he were looking for someone.

"Who are you?" asks Mira.

The boy looks up as if he were surprised, but he quickly recovers. "I wish to become a member of Fairy Tail."

Unsurprisingly, everyone goes back to what they were doing. Cana drinking from her barrel. Wakaba and Macao talking. Reedus drawing the guild. As along others.

But Mira and I look curiously at him.

"Why?" I asked him.

The boy shrugs as his answer.

" Okay then! You will have to wait for the Master to come back! What's your name?" Mira asked curiously.

The boy looked at Mira for a moment as if thinking as if he can trust her, and then answered," My name is Soul.".

" Thats a cool name." Mira said being her upbeat self. " Anyways, get comfortable! The Master won't be back for awhile. " Mira smiled.

Soul walked up to the bar and sat down. He sure didn't seem like the talkative type. Sheesh.

Then I asked Mira," Where's Natsu? I haven't seen him all day! And I need to pay my rent!".

" I don't know. I haven't seen since yesterday. " Mira answered. Then she got a scary look. " Lucy. Do you like Natsu?"

I freaked out. " Noooooooooo! I consider him as my nakama! And partner but nothing else!" But I could feel heat raising to my cheeks. I didn't like Natsu! I can't! He's just my teammate and friend.

Then I heard a whisper of doubt. ' But you wish that he was more, don't you.' That thought froze me for minute, but then I mentally slapped myself. I did not like Natsu!

I sighed. But where is that pink headed idiot anyways?

I hoped that was good enough for you guys. But I think I was lacking with Lucy! Any advice?

Next Chapter

Where the heck is Natsu? And who is that mysterious young boy who seems to be waiting for someone? Find out in the next chapter of The Dragons of Fairy Tail!

P.S. Sorry for the short Chapter! I'll post the next one right after this! And trust me, my writing gets much better after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna! Sorry for the really weird and short chapters! I'm trying to make everyone of them longer!

YES! 1,486 words!

And, these chapters will take longer to come out, because I'm adding two original chapters together!

Emy-sama

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I watch the humans of Fairy Tail through my waterfall. They seem happy...yet they fight? How is that so? ... What is this feeling of mine? Is the curse deciding to break now? Is this... what being curious feels like? Perhaps. I continue to watch the humans of Fairy Tail.

Of all the humans there, there seems to be only four that I am truly interested in. The son of Igneel. The daughter of Grandine. The son of Metalicana. And the fourth... that girl interestes me a great deal. For what reason, I do not know what. But the child seems familiar. Perhaps. Mayhaps.

* * *

P.O.V. Soul

I continue looking at the door of this guild...Fairy Tail, and around at the members. They are violent yet kindness shows in there eyes. How it this possible? Everyone f them seems to have strong bonds with one another. I see it. The bonds are stronger that most I have seen. And so many people in one guild. Strong bonds. I look back at the door. This is the kind of guild that-NO! She would want to join MY guild, not there's.

Why has she not arrived yet, though? Master said that she would be here... And he's never wrong...

* * *

P.O.V. No one

Lucy had gone back to complaining to Mira about her rent when a certain someone walks in.

The doors slams open and in walks Natsu with Happy," I'm back!".

And he walks over to the bar.

"Natsu! Where were you?" asks Lucy, who is still annoyed.

" Just off looking for Igneel again," he replied. " Is Master back?"

Mira looked up from cleaning the counter." No Natsu. I think he was asked to come to a meeting with an old friend!"

" Oh, okay!" He said, slightly disappointed.

Then, Natsu looked at Lucy, and noticed she looks kinda down. " Hey Luce. What's wrong?"

Lucy answers with only three words. " Mission. Rent. Please."

" Yeah! I'm bored!" Natsu starts to get up and go to the job board, but he stops when he sees Soul." Who are you?" He asks Soul.

Soul looked at him, with no expression whatsoever. " Soul."

Natsu than asks, being rather smart for once," Why you here?"

Soul answers," Joining."

That's when Lucy starts to notice that Soul does't seem to like to talk. But she's curious, so she asks a question before Natsu couldn't even think of his next question. And for some reason, this kid was bothering him. In a bad way.

" Why?"

Soul seems to think for a minute before answering. " Her."

Natsu and Lucy look at each other confused, both thinking to ask the same thing. But a certain flying blue cat steals the spotlight. " Who is 'her'?".

But before Soul can answer, someone yells at Natsu. " Hey Flame Brain! Heard you nearly-".

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu attacked Gray sending the poor ice wizard, flying, into Elfman.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I watch as Gray is sent flying into Elfman. Oh no...Oh no... not again! Elfman turns around and does his usual, I'm a man thing. I sigh. It had been the fifth time that day, a fight had broken out. And the guild hall looked trashed still from the last fight! I sighed. But then, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Someone was watching us.

I slowly turned around as unsuspiously as possible. But ...nothing. I looked around the guild. Nothing. But that feeling of being watched was still there. I sighed. It may just be nothing. Then something fell onto my head. And it's fallen there a bunch of times, enoguh to let me know what is was.

" Happy!" Almost at once, Happy flew away as fast as he could. He went back to cheering for Natsu.

The fight(s) continued for three hours. (Upon which I was really bored, since I don't take part in these fights.) When it finally ended, nearly everyone was uncouncious. Well expect for Mira, Lisanna, and me.

I was looking around the guild again, when I heard someone snoring under my chair. I looked down. It was Natsu. He was sleeping. And he looked kinda...! What was I thinking? He's my partner!

* * *

P.O.V. Dragon

I watch as the humans fight each other, and is bemused for a minute. But then it disappears. Could that have been...amusment? Perhaps the spell is breaking. Perhaps, mayhaps.

I watch as Igneel's son slides across the floor ending up below the girl I am curious in. The blonde hair girl looks down and smiles. Then has a weird expression on her face, but that quickly passes. I muse about what it could be.

* * *

P.O.V. Soul

I watched as all the guild members fought and fell unconscious. They were violent and seemed to hate each other at that moment...but their bonds were still strong, even fighting over the tiniest things.

This is a kind of guild she would love to be in, I think, but then I frown. My guild is the one that she would love to be in, not Fairy Tail. I can't believe I even thought of that again. I look at the door. Still...nothing. Where could she be? Master said she would come, yet she hasn't? But Master is never wrong. So she will be here. And as soon as she is here, I can take her to our guild. And, maybe, I can tell her...

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I continue looking down at Natsu for a minute, then I look up. People are still unconscious. But then I get that same feeling of being watched. I slowly look around.

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu Dragneel

I slowly open my eyes. I'm laying down on the floor. I must have passed out. Then I see Lucy. She looks so...wary of something. As though something was watching us. Then I do feel someone watching us. And I can tell it's not the guild. Something else...

* * *

P.O.V. Nobody

Lucy suddenly looks down and sees that Natsu is awake.

" Well look who finally decided to get up," she said with a grin.

Natsu moans.

* * *

P.O.V. Soul

After that, other guild members start to get up. But only about 10 of them or even standing when she, finally, bursts in.

* * *

P.O.V. Mysterious Girl

I get pushed by one the dark deamons into a building. I don't know which one. But I do know that if I look, I'll die. I continue battling the three deamons with my bostaff, the first weapon I could grab. Everytime but bostaff deflected a bow, I winced with pain. I knew the only thing helping me stay alive here was the bostaff.

Well, maybe I should backup and help you understand what's going on.

My names Emerald. I'm only 15 years old, still in high school. I'm your average looking girl. Black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. I guess the thing that isn't average is my mind. And how good I am with weapons. And these things I have helped me stay alive as for along as I have.

* * *

10 minutes earlier...

"Mom! I'm going to be practicing in the woods!" I yelled as I walked out of the house with my bostaff and swords. And of course my mom doesn't answer. Why? Simple. She doesn't care about what the heck I do.

I walk into the woods and start practicing. Then those ugly deamons came outta no where and started to attack me. I just started to fight back and I ended up into a place I didn't know. Different woods. I kept defending though, and walked backwards into a town, and now into building.

* * *

Now

And these deamons hadn't made a single mistake. And neither had I. We continued fighting for... I don't know, like, hours?

Then, finally, one of them had made a mistake. I went in for the hit, and it turned to dust. I didn't stop to celebrate though. I kept fighting the other two. It was a bit easier just fighting two, but I was tiring. Fast.

* * *

Again. I believe this was short... I think...ACK. It's short because I copied and pasted it from wattpad and it's usually short... And from now on, I'm adding two of my original chapters together to make one, because it's so short!

~Emy-sama


	3. Chapter 3: What is Going On?

Hey minna! So sorry for releasing these one after another, but I got to. And don't worry! There will be more coming your way. I believe there are 17 original chapters. I may be wrong though...so yeah. Well, anyways, read on!

Yay! 1,582 words! Getting better!

~Emy-sama

* * *

Emy-sama : Hahahhahahahah! I'm bored.

Lucy: Then go read a book!

Natsu : *snoring

Emy-sama:...

Lucy: What?

Natsu: *still snoring

Emy-sama: What the heck are you doing here?! You are supposed to be getting ready for the next part of the story!

Maka Albarn ( From Soul Eater): Yeah. This is a Fairy Tail story!

Emysama: Now what the heck are you doing here? You aren't even supposed to be here! This isn't even your story!

Maka : Heheheh... *walks out of the studio.

Emysama: .-. Okay then... Well anyhoo! Let's get back to the story... * sweatdrops*

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon. ( A/N I think something is mentally wrong with her. Hehehe.)

I watch as the girl gets pushed into the guild hall. A jolt goes through me. That girl... She... I know her... I raise my head in surprise as I remember. " This will be difficult... Fairy Tail must prevail. The War is upon us."

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I watch in shock and surprise as the girl fights...these ugly monsters. She looks so tired. Then all the sudden, she rips through one with her staff, and it turns to dust. She continues fighting the other one. Then her staff accidentally hits one of the tables with a loud THUNK, but she keep fighting. And that's what brought me back. I have to help her, I think as I watch her start to slow down. I grab one of my keys.

" Gate of the Maiden! I open thee! Virgo!" I call out with the key of Virgo in my hand.

" Is it time for my punishment, princess?" Virgo asks as usual.

" No! Help the girl!" I tell her, kind of annoyed.

Virgo turns around and does something that I will probably never see again. Nor will anyone else will, most likely. Virgo's eyes widen in surprise and she freezes.

" Ummm... Virgo?" I ask, still surprised myself.

She comes back. " Yes..princess." She drills a hole into the ground.

I look back up at the girl and the monster. And gasp. The girl is on the ground, probably she collapsed of exhaustion. And the monster about to give the last blow. Hurry Virgo.

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

Then I tripped. I couldn't help it. I was tired. I had been fighting these monsters for what seemed like hours.

My bo-staff rolled away from me as my hand opened in exhaustion. I couldn't even blink. This is the end, I think as I lay on the ground and watch as the deamon goes for the fatal blow.

* * *

P.O.V. Soul

I was too surprised to do anything as Emerald burst in. Now she was on the ground, about to die. And I still couldn't do anything. I couldn't even- wait a minute! This isn't just shock, I realized. Something is keeping me from moving!

* * *

P.O.V. ?

I marched into Emerald's room screaming, " Breakfast is ready!" But I got no response. No pillow in the face. Nothing. I looked over at her bed, and ...GONE! I looked all over in her room. Then I looked all over upstairs, then I went downstairs to Mom.

" Mom! Emerald! She's gone" and with that I burst into tears.

* * *

HALF TIME!

Emy-sama: Hello!

Lucy: Hi!

Natsu: ...

Happy: Aye! Do you have fish?

Emy-sama: Well...no Happy. And Natsu why didn't-

Natsu: snore*

Lucy: Oh, sorry! We went on a mission yesterday and came back late last night.

Emy-sama: okay... Well then, to bring you guys news!

1) I will start posting my other stories on here! Just you wait!

2) You get a fun disclaimer! In the middle of the chapter! Yay!

Lucy: Yup! By me!

Disclaimer: Emy-sama doesn't own Fairy Tail in anyway, nor does she own a lot of the characters!

Is that good enough?

Emy-sama:... .-. I think you just confused then even more. Oh well! Have fun reading! And dedicated to... Wait Lucy. Why are you-

Lucy: I did not confuse them even more! ( Starts hitting Emy-sama and Emy starts running away)

Emy-sama: Help! Ouch! This is - ouch! Dedicated - ouch! To - ouchie! Lucy stop it! Ouch! YOAltheaCrumps! Ouch! From- YOUCH! !

Natsu: (wakes up and sees Lucy hitting Emy-sama) Do we get to hit the author!? Yay! ( starts coming after Emy-sama too.)

Emy-sama: Help...me! Ouch!( runs out of the studio with two wizards coming after me)

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon ( A/N I going to say that's she's mentally cursed so badly that she needs to go into the loony bin for dragons if she keeps actin like this!)

I watch as the monster goes for the killing blow. I get riled up and wish that I could leave the waterfall.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I watch in horror as the monster goes for the killing blow. But Virgo is faster. She appears right below the monster and pushes the thing up into the air. The girl sees her chance, grabs her staff, and throws her staff like a spear. I rips through the monster and the monster is tunred to dust. The girl lets out a huge sigh and falls back down at the same time as her staff. I let out a huge sigh too.

Virgo looks down at the girl then asks," Are you alright, Drag-" and she ends it right there. Drag- what?

Virgo helps her up into a sitting position and the girl nods her thanks. Then Virgo whispers into her ear. Whhhaaaattt? What the heck is going on!?

Then with that Virgo disappears. Then I get up and walk over to the girl. I'll have worry about Virgo later.

" You okay?"

The girl looks up and raises an eyebrow, as if to say, really?

But before I could say anything else, Wendy rushed over and started to heal her.

"You're tired! Get some rest!" Wendy told her. For a young girl, she's such a good healer. But then again she is the Wind Dragon Slayer.

Then I noticed something. The guild was still rather quiet. There should be noise right now, and she turned around. And everyone was still in the same place. As if nobody had moved. What?! Then I hear something in my mind.

'This is Warren! Lucy and Wendy seemed to be the only ones not affected.!'

' Warren?! Affected by what? What's going on?!' I ask, surprised.

' Something is keeping us from moving. I think it's a spell of some sort.' Warren replied.

I turn around and look at Wendy and the girl. The girl is still awake, unbelievably. " Hey, what's your name?"

She looks at me and answers," Emerald. And your..". She looks at the guild members. "Oh,".

I look at her confused. What? Than, slowly, she gets up.

Wendy, being the healer and girl she is tells her," You need to rest! Sit down!"

But Emerald ignores her and continues getting up. Almost in no time at all is she up. I marvel. She gets up when she's still bruised and hurt that severely. What kind of girl is she? She walks over to the nearest person who is stuck, which happens to be Macao.

She then half collapses half falls back down to her knees. Wendy rushes over and starts to heal her again. I hurry over to see what she's going to do.

" Never done magic before, so you better be right," I hear Emerald mutter under her breath. I raise an eyebrow. Who the heck is she talking to?

* * *

P.O.V Emerald

I heard a voice in my head. ' Get up deary. I know you are in pain, but you must for your fight is not yet over.' Now if I wasn't in pain, that I might have not followed the directions of the voice. But I was in pain, so I decided to do it. You know, because, my mind is clouded, so yeah.

Slowly and painfully, I got up. The blue hair girl said something to me, but I couldn't hear her. I got up. 'Now go over to the nearest guy on the floor, honey.' I limped over to the nearest guy and collapsed. 'Good. Now place your hand in him and say til tis ur se.*'

I placed my hand on the man. And said," Til. Tis. Ur. Se." And I felt a whole bunch of energy go out of me. My whole body fell forward on to the person, and with that, everything went black

* * *

Emy-sama: ( has bruises all over and is being healed by Wendy.) Aye! Hoped you liked it. But I really think I let Lucy talk too much.

Lucy: What?!( Gets mad again and starts to come after Emy)

Emy-sama: sigh*. Zef. ( has hand pointed in the direction of Lucy.)

Lucy: ( stuck in a block of ice)

Natsu: walks in* What?! Lucy! Ice Pee did this to you! Didn't he?! ( races out of the room to find Gray)

Emy-sama: sigh* Well goodbye for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Evidence

Emy-sama: Hello!

Lucy: Hi

Natsu:...hi

Happy: Aye!

Emy-sama: Okay. I guess Everyone's here. Wait, Happy! Where have you been?

Happy: Fishing! (starts to eat a fish.)

Emy-sama: .-. ...Wow. Okay then! Disclaimer time!

Lucy: Emy-sama does not own-

Natsu: Hey, Luce! It's my turn! You did it-

Lucy: Fairy Tail or any of the characters. ( Expect for Emerald, Soul, and the wacko, cursed Dragon.) Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Natsu: Emy! Luce, did it last time! Shouldn't I be able to do it!?

Emy-sama: Well turn in a better draft next time! Anyhoo, have fun reading!

P.S. Dedicated this part to my first ever follower! ( That person is the one that made me keep writing when I had writer's block!) NaLuShipper4ever.( ) Hehehe.

P.S.S. I was also really surprised that I got 5 votes from you guys, last I checked. And 69 reads! You guys are awesome!

P.S.S.S You guys also might notice that my spelling is better this time. This time, I'm using Word!

P.S.S.S.S. This has 1,953 words in it! YES!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I did something that I wasn't supposed to. Well, at least I think I wasn't supposed to. But it doesn't matter. They cannot punish me, for what I did just saved all worlds*. How? All I did was tell her the three words of the Ancient Language. But she was unlocked somehow. Now she can use that kind of magic. The kind she should have learned last. _Let's hope she will ignore it for now._ Perhaps, she shall become interested in some other magic. Perhaps, mayhap. For she is the key to all of the souls and spirits in the worlds.

( A/N Worlds - I use this term, because of the Spirit World and Edolas!)

* * *

P.O.V. Soul

I watched as Emerald fell into the other guy's lap. I believe his name was Macao. Then I was free. I got up and ran over to Emerald. Ignoring everyone else, I picked her up, slung her over my shoulder, and ran out of the guild hall. _Nice knowin' ya!_ I think. I start running towards the train station. All of the sudden, I hear sounds of pursuit. _ Crap... _I look behind me and sure enough, there's that pink haired boy and the blondie. There are more right behind them too. _Why the heck are the following me and how the heck did they recover so quickly?!_

I ran up the steps of the train station and ran for the train. Then I felt Emerald starting to wake up. _Good._

" What the heck's going on?' she asks groggily.

I look behind me and watch as the Fairy Tail members are being hindered by passengers. I kneel down and set Emerald on the ground.

" We gotta go Emerald," I tell her.

" Wha...?" and she opens her eyes. And then they go even wider in surprise. " Preston?!"

" Yup! Now we gotta go." I say, smiling.

Then she says something that surprises me. " No way in the world am I going with you!" and with that she tries to get up, but she sinks back down, clearly exhausted.

" But... why?" I ask, truly perplexed.

" Because, 1) One day, you and several other disappear without a trace four years ago, and I don't know what you could have gotten yourself into! 2) I'm exhausted. 3) I just got done with fighting flipping monsters! Don't you think I want answers first?!" She yelled at me, quite angry.

"Well I'm sorry, but I was busy picking you up and running away from those Pixie Tails!" I yelled right back. I was pissed off right now.

"... What did you just say?" asks a voice, dangerously low, from behind me.

I spin around... and see some of the Fairy Tail members behind me. _Crap._ " It's none of your business!".

" It is when you involve our name in it. You have just insulted us and that girl who just saved us! Therefore, you have not only insulted us not once, but TWICE! And no one does that to Fairy Tail without getting away with it!" yells the pink haired boy.

_ Crap._ I had just remembered something. That pink haired guy was called... The Salamander! And wasn't he a..

" Fire Dragon-"

I heard Emerald say," Crap.", and she slid out of the way. Fire Dragon Slayer!

"- Roar!" And then all of the sudden, a jet of fire came out of his mouth and hit me. I screamed in pain.

When the fire had passed, I was kneeling on the ground, panting. " Crap... Master's gonna kill me. ". I turned my head to the left and there was Emerald leaning against the wall getting healed by that young blue haired girl." Sorry Emerald. Just wait for me..." and with that, I used what strength I had left to teleport myself out of there and into the guild hall. MY guild hall.

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

I couldn't believe it. Preston. He was alive! After these four years...

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Tae Kwon Do Academy_

_ " Oh hey Preston," I wave at him as we both enter the building." Ready for testing yet?"_

_ " Yup! I can't wait. I'm going to outpace you!" he answered, smiling._

_ " In your dreams. I've been here much longer than you, and you know it." I retorted._

_ " Humph."_

_ I laughed._

* * *

_15 days Later..._

_" What?! What do you mean that they're missing?!" I asked._

_ "All their parents called the police last night! They just are...gone. With no trace!" My friend, Erica answers. She was a black belt, with me as a temporary black belt._

_ " Impossible... and Preston was so revved up about becoming a black belt..." I started to break down._

* * *

Someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face. " What?!" I snapped.

" Sorry, it looked like you blanked out , there," replied the cat...wait... A CAT?!

" What the heck?! How is the cat talking?!" I yell. Wait a minute. Doesn't she...yeah. It's that cat, Charles, or Carla. From FAIRY TAIL. WTF! What the heck is going on?!

" Hmph. That's rude." Carla replies.

" Oh sorry about that, " A blue haired girl replies, trying to make up for Carla's remark. Wendy...

" It's okay." I smiled.

Then a red haired girl in armor, walks over. _Crap. Erza._ " Master wants to talk with you," she says to me. _Makarov?_

" Why?" I asked confused.

" Because he said so." She replied. She started to get that scary aura on. The thing is though, I'm not scared as easily as Natsu or Gray, of her scary aura. But at the same time, I really want to know what's going on and Makarov is my best shot. Besides, I want to find out about Preston and the others...

" Fine," Very slowly and painfully, I got up and started to follow Erza. It was slow going, at least until Freed walked over and gave me hand. I could tell it was Freed... because, well...it's Freed. And he's kinda cute. But... Mira- Jane would be a better fit. I smiled. I couldn't believe that I was thinking about that, while having them standing right here. And with that, I set my mind to making it back to the guild hall alive.

* * *

HALFTIME

Me(Emy-sama): Hey guys!

Lucy: Mmmmhmmmm...[Continues writing in a notebook]

Natsu: Hey! [ Is currently peering over Lucy's shoulder, trying to see what's she's writing.]

Me: ...[Takes out a metal pole, that's about the a foot long, and creeps up behind Natsu and Lucy.]

Happy: [ Watches as Emy-sama does that and that looks at you, while eating a fish.] Aye!

Me: [ Stands right behind Natsu and Lucy.]

Happy: [ Looks at Natsu, Lucy, and Emy.]... Aye, then. [Looks back at you.] I guess I will be doing the disclaimer. Hehe.

Me: [ Raises the metal pole thinge up above Natsu's head.]

Happy: Disclaimer: Emy-sama does not own Fairy Tail and it's characters. She only owns herself, Emerald, Preston/Soul-

Me:[ Hits Natsu and he falls to the ground and then I hit Lucy and she falls to the ground also, holding her head.] Pay attention!

Happy: , and that crazy, weirdo dragon.

Natsu and Lucy: Why you! [ Both get up and are pissed at Emy. They both start coming after her.]

Me: Zef! [ I say pointing at both of them. They both get frozen in a block of ice. But Natsu melts his. And Loki appears and helps Lucy. They continue fighting.]

Happy: [Looks at them.] Doesn't look like they'll be getting out of that soon. [ Turns back to you.] Anyways, enjoy the story! [ Continues eating fish.]

Here's the dedication for this part!

Dedicated to ... YOAltheaCrumps! ( I memorized your name, if you're reading this!)

I'm sorry that I really didn't put that much NaLu, Gruvia, JeRza, Gale, and other cute couples out that much. I'm trying to get the story out!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I watched as the girl was half carried, half helped, all the way to the guild. I smiled. At _least, she didn't go with that other boy. That would have been a disaster in itself. She will fit in better with Fairy Tail. _

I helped her enough as it already is. I must not help her for now, otherwise, people will start to notice and look for my name... My name is enough to kill over 10,000 dragons. Then the Worlds will all be in trouble.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

As I watched Emerald go toward the guild hall, I looked back at the spot that boy... Soul, disappeared from. Now I'm wondering if that was his real name and if Emerald knew him. And I wondered why he said, before he left, " Sorry Emerald. Just wait for me...". What is going on?

I started to get up, but then something caught my eye. It was on the exact same spot that Soul disappeared from. I got up and walked over. Then I bent down to look at it. It was a piece of fabric. I turned it over. With a guild mark! I immediately picked it and put it in my pocket. I got back up and started to walk back towards the guild in deep thought.

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu Dragneel (A/N Finally!)

I was still pretty pissed at that kid. He has some nerve talking trash about Fairy Tail. Especially in the same town. I looked up at Lucy. She was walking back towards the guild, and it looked like she was thinking. _She looks kinda cute..._ I think as I watch her. Then, _what the heck are you thinkin?! Lucy's nakama! _

I shook my head, then got up. That's when Happy dropped onto my head, panting.

" What took you so long, Happy?" I ask him.

" You.. were.. going...too fast...and I had...to...finish...my...fish." he replied panting. I rolled my eyes. Happy and his fish. Then I started to run back to the guild hall, racing pass Lucy, startling her.

" Hey! Watch it!" She yelled after me. Haha. As if.

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I watch as the son of Igneel passed by the girl that had interested me so. Mmmmm... _It seems that three dragon slayers have gathered. Maybe it is happening._

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT DRAGON IS TALKING ABOUT?!

Okie doke! Bye now!


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe

Me: Hello minna!

Happy: Aye!

Me: As you can see, Happy likes to stay with me for the introductions, because of that. :) [ Points to a screen on the right which shows, Fairy Tail fighting each other again.]

Happy: ... No! It's because she has-[I clamp my hand on his mouth]

Me: Lets get though this! I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. The only characters that I own are the Cursed Dragon, Emerald, and Preston. And Erica! And my dedication is to YOAltheaCrumps!( ) Luv ya! Read on, minna!

Happy:mmph...mmph [ Manages to get out of my grip.] FISH!

Me: [ karate chops Happy]

* * *

YAY! 1,8O4 WORDS!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I watch as the girl walk back... Why? Why is she so familiar? Why? Perhaps I need to ask Igneel. Maybe Grandine? Or how about Metallica? No. Igneel is too hotheaded. He brought up his son just like him...

Metallica? No. Too cold. He would not know the right thing to do, well without breaking people's resolves and dreams. He raised that Iron Dragon Slayer the same way.

Grandine? Perhaps, mayhaps. But she is the best choice here. Now where could she be?

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I pouted at Natsu's disappearing figure, then sighed and pulled out the piece of fabric. I turned it over to the side that had the guild mark. The guild mark was cryptic. It looked weird. I twisted my head to the side and looked at it. then to the other side. Then I flipped it around. My eyes widen in surprise. It was a picture of a dragon! Maybe they have something to do with the dragons! This can help Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy-sama, maybe! I immediately starting running back to the guild hall. I had to show this to the Master at once.

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu Dragneel

I reached the guild hall in no time. I walk on in and sit down over at the bar.

" Hey Mira! Can I get some food?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. Then she gets a scary look on her face.

" Hey Natsu, do you like Lucy?" she asked, looking at me.

I stop eating and I look at her. " Why are you asking me...me... that?" I said slightly stuttering.

She continued to stare at me, and I started to blush. Why am I blushing?! I don't like her?! Right? Right when I was about to ask why she was still staring at me, Mira grinned, very scarily, and looked away. Clearly, she was up so something. I looked down. Food.! I was about to continue eating, when Lucy burst in.

" Where's Master?!" she yelled at Mira. Mira then pointed at a door on the 2nd floor. Lucy then ran up the stairs, run into the room, and slammed the door.

The whole entire guild was silent. ( Well at least the ones in the guild hall.) What was going on?

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

Freed helped me upstairs and into the master's room. After helping me sit down on a chair, he stood behind me. I could feel a blush coming on. I do not like Freed. I do not like Freed, kept running through my mind.

" So? You are the girl fighting those... Shadow creatures from earlier? And then got kidnapped from a boy who had supposedly wanted to join Fairy Tail?" a voice asked me.

I looked up and saw Master Makarov. Oh geez... The real Master Makarov...

" I guess so," I say wearily. But what he said about the fight between the three... wait a minute...My eyes widen. I only destroyed...2? There was 3! What the heck is going on!?

" Ummm... well.. Master Makarov! There might be another monster thinge wandering around! I only destroyed 2! There was 3 of them!" I shouted, near to the point where I was gonna freak out. I had also jumped out of my chair. I guess Freed musta known, because he put a hand on my shoulder and whispered something. An enchantment? I started to calm down. Yup, an enchantment.

" Yes, dear, I know that. I met up with this... creature on the way back to the guild. It was very hard to defeat. Even though I used Fairy Law... they weren't really affected even by that. So it very unbelievable that you could have just defeated two of them, by just using a normal staff," he said looking at me. I felt Freed stiffen.

My Bo staff! I had forgotten all about it. " Do you have my staff?" I ask him, quite calm now.

He nodded and pointed to his left. I looked over and saw my staff leaning on the wall. I got up and walked over. Well at least tried. By the second step, I fell in exhaustion. Freed came over quickly and held me in his arms. That's when everything went black.

* * *

P.O.V. Freed ( A/N I really wanna see what he's thinking!)

As the girl... Emerald blacked out in my arms, I felt a sudden shift in the air. What the? Was it because of this girl? I think to myself, as I watch her.

" Take her to the infirmary. " Master said.

I nodded. And how did she know Master's name?

As I carried her from master's office and to the infirmary, people were whispering and pointing at Emerald. I quickly walked to the infirmary. Slowly, I put her in one of the beds, and pulled a blanket over her. She looks kind of cute. Black hair, green eyes. I just look at her. Then someone comes in.

"Is she okay?" young girl's voice asks.

" Seems like it, to me," I said answering Wendy and continued looking at Emerald.

" Okay." she answered. After a few moments, she asked, " Do you know anything else about her, other than her name?"

" Not really..." I muttered,and then got up and walked out of the room. As I passed by Jet and Droy, I heard them whispering.

" Freed took a long time in there." - Jet

" Yeah. Wonder why." - Droy

" Maybe he likes the girl?" - Jet

" No way. Freed's too stiff." -Droy

Is that what my nakama thought of me? Stiff? Humph. I decided to take a walk.

* * *

HALFTIME

Me: Hallo! Minna!

Happy: Aye...

Me: Okay, then, I would like Happy to do the disclaimer. [sighs] I need someone else to do the disclamir for once. Any one of my fans, interested, if so, please comment! I'm getting tired of Happy...

Happy: [ Doesn't hear Emy, luckily] Hai! Emy-sama does not own Fairy Tail and it's characters. She just owns that Cursed Dragon, Emerald, Preston/Soul, and Erica.

Me: Yup. So if one of you lazy people wants to go and do the disclaimer, be my guest! Anyhoo, the dedication this time is to Cryptic_Eyes ( ) . Luv ya!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon ( A/N Dragon Update. Hehe.

As I look for Grandine in my waterfall, I also watch the guild hall. I watch as the green haired human puts that girl in a bed. Then he walks out. I also watch as that blonde haired girl runs into the Master's room, waving a piece of fabric around. What has she found?

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

After I black out for like a few seconds, I feel myself in someone's arms. What? I crack an eye open slightly. The person carrying me was still in the guild. I could see Macao and Wakaba pointing at me. Then Mira, looking worried. I closed my eye. I was too exhausted.

Then I crack open my eye again. We pass through a doorway, and then I feel the person set me down in a bed. Soft... I close my eyes. But before I closed my eye, I saw green hair. Freed? And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

I raced into Master's room.

" Master!"I cried.

Master Makarov looked up, surprised. " Yes Lucy?"

I leaned over, trying to catch my breath. " The boy...*gasp* that tried... * gasp*... to take... Emerald. " I managed to catch some of my breath, and I stood back up straight. I showed him the guild mark. " His guild mark... is a dragon."

Makarov's eyes opened in surprised.

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu Dragneel

I watched in surprise as Lucy ran up the stairs and into Gramp's office. But I shook my head and continued eating. Then Freed walked out of the infirmary. That set off everyone whispering again.

" Hey Natsu?" Mira asked.

I looked at her. " Do you think that Freed likes that girl?" she asked.

" Why are you asking me?"

Ignoring me, Mira then said," Freed took longer in there, then usual. I think he likes the girl."

I roll my eyes and continue stuffing my face. Mira and her match making.

* * *

P.O.V. Freed

I couldn't believe what Jet and Droy had said. Me? Like that girl? And me being too stiff? Well maybe. But...me liking that girl? Yes, she seems to be a bit...weird. And how did she know Master's name.

I sighed. Yes... the girl was cute. But that doesn't mean I like her? Right? I felt a blush coming in. What?! I don't like this girl. Nope.

But even though I kept thinking that, thoughts of her kept creeping in.

I sighed in frustration and kicked a rock. (A/N Yes. He was THAT frustrated.)

* * *

P.O.V. Normal

Two people sat on a cliff that overlooked Magnolia.

"Where are we?"

"Ha,"

"No, seriously, where are we?"

"Can't you recognize it?"

"... No. But can't we go into town?"

"No,"

"Ah! Why?"

"Because, no!"

"Please!"

"Don't even."

"Pretty please!"

"Nope. Not for now at least. They're still here,"

"WHAT?! They're STILL here?! You go way too slow!"

"Well excuse me for having trouble!"

"Well you're excused then!"

"Thank you."

"What?! NO! I take that back!"

"Can't,"

"I take it back!"

"Nope,"

"Aw sheesh..you're mean. No I'm not."

"Yes-"

"Just shut it. But now do you recognize this town?"

"Kinda...not much though."

"Well I can. I don't really understand why you can't,"

"I'm not a smart butt like you!"

"Shut it,"

"WHAT!?'

"I'm going to get some sleep. 'kay? Don't bother me. And, you just called yourself, stupid,"

"WHAT? I'm not stupid! And I will-"

"Just shut it. I don't EVEN know why I brought you along, anymore.."

"Humph,".

* * *

Well this ones a short one. I also modified a lot of the last part...so yeah. Well anyways, see ya! ^,^

~Emy-sama


	6. Chapter 6: A Near Fatal Mishap

Me: Ohmigosh! I just watched Episode 73! Soooooooo NaLu! Now I'm all fired up for writing this! Cuz its... Wait... I should let you read it. The discalmier... Wait... Where's everyone? There's no one here! Noooo one! Oh well, I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer.

I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters. They belong to whoever owns them. (Hiro Mashima) The only things that own in this story, is the story itself, and Emerald, Preston/Soul, the Cursed Dargon, and Erica.

Okay. So you guys remember ummm... Those two people from before? They won't make their entrance quite yet. Things still need to be prepared.

Also News! Hehe

~ I want to make a manga of this, so anyone out there who can draw manga-like, I need you! ( I can not draw! I suck! X_X) I will also be doing other mangas too!

~ This, I have already said, but this is going to be a lllloooonnnnggggg story. But the limit of how many chaps this book's gonna have is around 50. So if you don't like long stuff, GET OUT.

~ There are going to be books after this! Duh!

~ I only write on the weekends. Well usually. Very rarely, do I write during the week. I'm really busy with school.

~ I would LOVE to thank these people! (All !)

FaceTheUnknown ( Luv ya!)

YOAltheaCrumps (You're just plain awesome.)

Cryptic_Eyes ( Another awesome book maker!)

reiai111 ( Awesome book - writer)

MsBiancaDragneel ( Writes awesome books!) ( Oi. I'm waiting for Hibiki!)

NaLuShipper4ever (Awesomely awesome comment they kept me going when I was gonna quit!)

NatiLopez ( One of the first to add my book to her reading list!)

RushiHeartfilia ( Just started following me!)

LucyAshleyHeartfilia ( Awesome books!)

I'm going to keep a tight circle of 13 that I will mention in nearly every chapter! These are the first 9! I have 4 more spots open! Hehe. And I might even put them in the story! But of course, they will be writing their on P.O.V. Sounds fun, don't it?

~ ~~~~~~~~ IMPORTANT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm looking for people who want to play around in the story. Meaning that I'm looking for people to be in the story and write their own P.O.V.s! We get one lucky winner a week! What you do in the story is up to you. What happens in the story though, is up to me!, but still, fun? Those people up there can do it anytime though... I doubt they eve want to.

Anyways, enough of me blabbering, on to the story!

* * *

YUP. 2,436 WORDS. I'M GETTING GOOD! WOOT! BANZAI! BANZAI!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I continue looking for Grandine. I also see that green haired man leave the guild. I decide I must watch him. He walks to a park, and sits down by a tree, then starts muttering to himself.

* * *

P.O.V. Freed

I start to mutter under my voice.

" I don't like her right? I can't. Can I? Maybe. And I'm not stiff. Am I? And how did Emerald know Master's name? And how did she defeat that... monster... And lift that spell? And the energy in the air? What's going on? That girl seems to affect everything. Even Levy and me."

Levy had tried to break the enchantment, and so had I. But the thing was, that something kept messing our magic up. When I had figured out what the disturbance was emitting from, it was from that girl. And then Warren? He get barely get his telepathy through. That girl disturbed everyone's magic.

When, we had been running after the boy and Emerald, Jet couldn't use his magic for some reason. Every time he did, he kept tripping. And when Cana had tried to use her cards to stop the boy, the cards just... disappeared, perhaps caught in their own trap. And all of that, from that girl, Emerald. And she doesn't seem to have any magic. Even when she released us from that enchantment, I felt no magic from her. It was just...gone. Nothing.

Something big was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. And it was going to be centered around that girl.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia ( A/N Lets see whats happening here, shall we?)

Master widened his eyes in surprise.

" I have never heard of a guild that had a dragon for their guild mark. Not even of the dark guilds, no one dares."

" But then... How? How does this boy belong to a guild with a mark like that?"

Master looked thoughtful and then replied, " I do not know. But why was he here, supposedly?"

" He said he wanted to join the guild,".

" And you did not ask him why?"

" I did! But all he said was 'Her', which I'm guessing was Emerald. And ...uh Master?"

" Yes Lucy?"

" I don't know if this matters or not, but before he disappeared, he said, ' Sorry Emerald. Just wait for me.' And Emerald seem to know him," I answered, thoughtfully.

" Mmmm... Then why didn't she go with him?"

I thought for a moment. " I don't know. But ...when Natsu was about to do his Fire Dragon Roar, she seemed to know what was going to happen, even though she had never met him before."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Emerald widened her eyes at Natsu and crawled quickly out of the way._

* * *

Master was quiet for a minute then said, " She also seems to know my name... But only people in Fiore know Fairy Tail, and some of the neighboring countries. But she doesn't seemed to be from any of those areas...Bring Natsu here."

I look at him confused, but go do it anyways.

* * *

P.O.V. Freed

I walked in, just as Lucy walks out of the office.

" Natsu! Come up here now!" she yelled at Natsu, who was at the minute, stuffing his face.

Natsu looked up, then got up and ran up the stairs and into the master's room. There were some whispers.

" They would be a good couple."

" I know. Since Natsu brought her here, and she was able to be in his team..."

" Yeah. But why did Natsu ask her to be part of his team? Mmm? I bet he likes her."

" He's too thickheaded for that."

" Well duh, that's why he asked her to be on his team?"

" Eh. Maybe."

I shake my head, head up to the 2nd floor and leaned against the wall by the door.

* * *

Me: [ Emy~sama] Hello minna! How've ya been?

Happy: Aye! [ Eating a fish.]

Me: And now the disclaimer!

Happy: Aye!

Me: ...Ummm... Happy?[Getting annoyed]

Happy: Aye! [ Still eating fish.]

Me: ...[Now annoyed. But then an evil plan pops out of my head and I grin evily.] OH MY GOD! THERE'S CARLA!

Happy: [ Drops fish] What?! Where?!

Me: OH! So that's how it is!

Happy: W-What?

Me: Nothing, and do the disclaimer!

Happy: Aye Mame! [completely unfazed now]

Emy~sama does own Fairy Tail or it's characters. She only owns Soul/Preston, the Cursed Dragon, Erica, and Emerald. Yay!

Me: Now on to the story! As I interrogate Happy!

Happy: Wait, WHAT?!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

I frown. I could not find Grandine. Something was either blocking her or she was...no. I would know. Perhaps I should find Igneel. Perhaps, mayhaps.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy Heartfilia

After I got Natsu in the Master's office I sat on a chair that was in front of his desk and Natsu stood behind me. I then pull the piece of fabric out again and place it on the desk.

" Natsu? What does this look like to you?" the Master asked.

" A guild mark," he replied.

Typical. I rolled my eyes." No! I mean yes it is a guild mark, but what does the guild mark look like?"

" An app-...Oh. Oh! IT LOOKS LIKE A-" I slam my hand on his mouth.

" Not so loud you idiot!"

" mmmmmm...ph ...!"

I released him and asked Master," So why'd you want me to grab Natsu?

" I was thinking Natsu could help us with this...Natsu, can you smell anything from this piece of fabric?"

Oh! That's why!

Natsu picked up the piece of fabric and sniffed it. Then he frowned. " You sure this was on a person?"

" Yes, baka! I saw it and picked it up!"

" Well I can't smell anything from it! You must have erased the smell Luce!"

" How can I erase the smell?! I didn't even wash it!"

" Well you did somehow!"

" Quiet!" the Master yells at us he mutter," Almost as if they were already a married couple the way they argue with each other.,"

I blushed. Already? What did he mean by that? As in everyone thinks we should be together?...Whoa. Okay, way too much there Luce. It was probably nothing. I turned back my attention to Master.

" This is very weird. A guild that dares have a dragon as their guild mark. Shadow monsters have been attacking. And now this girl..."

"Wait,what?! I thought you've never seen a guild mark like this!"I yell at him. Because the way he had said it, made it seem like he had already seen the guild mark before.

Master looked up at me. " I had just remembered something. The reason I had left was to talk about this certain guild that has been meddling in both magical and government affairs. The sign is also a dragon. And witnesses say that the usually leave behind a piece of fabric with their guild mark on it. But when they try to find the guild, using the fabric, they can't see anything on it, or can't see to where it has been.". (A/N The magic to see a history of an object is called hisob. This is a rare type of magic. It's so rare, that only one KNOWN person in the world has this magic. Also created by me!)

Okay then. So hisob magic? I've only read about it in books. Wow. " But I thought Hisob magic could get around ANY magic that was trying to block that. How's that possible?"

" As did I Lucy, but it seems that there is something blocking the signal,".

" Okay then,".

I looked over at Natsu. He had been quiet this whole time which was really a surprise. But I guess he was busy. He was sniffing the ari and looking at the door. "Something wrong Natsu?".

" I don't know. Something smells weird. It kinda smells like-" but before he could finish his sentence, one of those shadow monster thinges popped out.

" KYAAAAA!" I shrieked and ducked behind Natsu.

Natsu of course tried to blow through it with his Fire Dragon Roar, but it didn't make a dent. Then all of the sudden, right when Natsu was about to try Fire Dragon Iron Fist, a wooden staff came ripping through the monster and then the monster turned to dust. Standing behind the once-monster-now-ashes, was Emerald panting hard.

" Huff* Huff* You okay?"

" Ye- Yeah," I answered

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

5 Minutes Earlier...

I opened my eyes. Something was about to happen. I just knew it. And where...?...Makarov's Office! I hope nobody's in there...but then why something happen to or inside a room with nobody in it, Em? Duh. There's someone in there. I sat up slowly and looks over to my side and saw Wendy sleeping. She must have been trying to heal me. I slowly got up, huffing from the exertion and stood. I started to limp over to the door when I saw my bo staff on the wall over by the door. I quickly limped over, grabbed it, then quickly walked out.

Unbelievably, no one noticed me. I mean, hullo? I know you guys are partying and all, but at least one person should have noticed me by now I think as I'm almost to the stairs. Then I feel that cold feeling...that same exact cold feeling that I got before the shadow monster thinges started to attack me. CRAP!

I started to limp up as fast as I could. I felt it before a I saw it. It's flipping dark aura trying to scare me, but I pushed through, and opened the door. When I opened the door though I got a nice fiery surprised. The only thing I could do was drop to the floor. Then I got back up slowly, wincing, and picked up my bo staff. Baka Natsu. I looked at the door way. Everything was scorched. Natsu!

I looked back in front of me and there it was. The shadow monster thinge. ( A/N I really need to come up with a name for this monster!) I stepped forward and swiped my staff through the monster like I would with a sword. Then it started to fall to ashes. Or dust. Who knows?

I looked up and away from the pile. " Huff* Huff* You okay?"

" Ye-Yeah," Lucy answered looking scared out of her mind.

I smiled. Then cried out and fell down to my knee. Lucy immediately came over.

" Are you okay?" she asked, very worried.

" I think," I say as I grit my teeth.

" We need Wendy!"

" No, I'm really fine. I just need some rest,". I looked back up and saw Makarov, sitting on his desk. He was looking at me and then back at the pile of ash.

" Emerald. Do you know how you defeated it?"

" No... I just hit the thing and the staff just slices through these things like butter," I say confused. How the heck am I supposed to know?!

Makarov stroked his chin in thought. " What?" Natsu asked.

Master Makarov looked back up and then answered," It seems that monster thing...was the same exact one I had supposedly killed on the way back from the meeting."

* * *

Me: I think it's a cliffhanger! Hehe! Happy!

Happy: [ Wrapping up a fish for Carla]

Please review, favorite, and follow Emy~sama! She would really love if you guys would do that!

Me: Okay then! But for now...

Me and Happy and the Supposed Dead Fish:

PLEASE COME BACK AND READ AGAIN! GOODBYE!

Me:[ Looks at the fish] Did that thing just speak?...o_0


	7. Chapter 7: Freed Fights

Emy~sama(Me): Ai! Hullo minna! This is the eleventh chap! Eeeeiiiii! So happy. Never thought I would get this far. So thank you guys for you're really...Ahem. Bad support. Ha...Ahem...Anyways, I got something special planned for one of my chaps coming up so stay tuned. Anyways, ummm... [Looks around.] Oh, yeah! [Faceplams.] Happy isn't here today, cuz...Well, I think I scared him last time... Whoops. So no guest...just great. Ya know, one of you bakas that are/is reading this could do the disclaimer for once...Okay, whatever. Well, I should remind you guys...:

Looking for a person that can draw manga! Really good. ( Like draw and make it look like an actual manga.)

Okay that's that.

Oh whoops...the disclaimer.

I don't own Fairy tail nor it's characters. I only own this story, Emerald, Soul/Preston, and the Cursed Dragon.

And the dedication is to MsBiancaDragneel ( WATTPAD)

* * *

BANZAI! 2,659 WORDS!

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

Oh dear... I cannot find Igneel now too! Where are they? They must be still alive, because if they aren't I would know...right? Now must find Metallica... Where are you?

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

WHAT?! How can that be the same shadow monster thinge...? This is all so confusing. Then the door burst open again. I swear, if that door was alive and could talk, he/she would be cussing everyone out. Escpecially Natsu.

" KYA! I KNOW WHAT THOSE monster things...are?" Levy said, her voice trailing off, as her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at Emerald and Lucy. And the pile of dust/ash. "What happened?" She looked at the door frame too, and gasped.

"Emerald just kicked a shadow monsters ass!" Natsu shouted.

Then Levy's eyes got wide again. " Oh yeah! That reminds me! I just found out what those monster thinges are called! ".

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy

"What?" I asked. I really wanted to know, because if I knew the name I may be able to know different ways to defeat these things.

"They're called Kailan ", Levy answered.

Huh? I've never heard that name before... but it does sound familiar. Then I felt Emerald stiffen. I looked down at here. She mumbling to herself, but I couldn't hear what she said.

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

Kailan. I can't believe it. I froze and started to mumble. Those stories that my Grandmum told me... They were true? Those stories of fearsome monsters that can only be killed by a ...

* * *

_Flashback ( A/N Because I'm too lazy to write the whole thing...)_

_" Grandmum! How come only Charlotte could only kill Kailan?" I asked, really curiously._

_" Oh sweetheart. It was because she was one of the only people in the world who knew a little of the Ancient Language," she replied while smiling, weakly._

_" What's the Ancient Language?" my little sister asked, sitting in the chair next to me._

_" It is a powerful type of Magic, that uses words," she replied, looking out of the hospital window, dreamily._

_I gripped her hand. I could feel her slipping._

_" Oh, how I wished I got the chance to teach it to you..Em...," and with that she slipped away. Before I could even ask her what that meant._

_Because how can magic possibly be real? But that was a question for another time._

_I gripped her hand, and hugged my sister as we both cried. My mum wasn't with us that day, because she was stuck in a rehab house._

_Grandmum was buried the next day. Mum didn't even come._

* * *

I came back to, with Lucy shaking me and asking me if I was okay. I look up at her and smile, rather wimpily.

" Ye.. yeah. I'm fine,". Then I feel something wet on my face.

I touch it...and it's...tears. Wh what?! I haven't cried since Grandmum died. I quickly wiped them away before anyone else could see them.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy

Emerald looked up, and I saw tears on her face. " Ye...Yeah. I'm fine," she said shakily. Then she quickly realized that she was crying and wiped her face.

I wonder what happened. But that's not my business. I look back up at Levy. "Kailan? What... are they, exactly?"

But to my surprise, someone else answered.

" They are shadow monsters, completely made of shadows, created by a type of Dark Magic called Shadow Conjuration. They only come out, when their master tells them to, but it is extremely hard on the master slash creator, because it takes a lot of Magic out of them," answered Emerald. She sounded like she knew what she was saying.

I looked at Emerald, surprised. How could she know about this? "How do you know?" I ask.

Emerald looked down at the ground and then back at me.," My Grandmum. She told me stories about them...". Then she looks back at Master, and bites her lip. " Can I talk to the Master alone, right now?".

Master thinks for a minute, then nods his head slowly. Natsu, Levy, and I quickly walk out of the room. But we don't exactly leave...We decided to eavesdrop. Well at least try.

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

I watch as Lucy, Natsu, and Levy walk out of the room. I don't move. I listen to them. Then I smile. Eavesdroppers... I smiled. Then slowly got up, and limped over to the door without making a sound. I grabbed the door handle, soundlessly...and threw open the door ( it swings outward...wow.) and the threesome were so surprised, they didn't even try to grab anything to stop their fall.

They flew over the railing and down on the ground floor of the guild hall. I quickly look over the railing and manage to see them fall on top of Grey, Elfman, and Erza... Oh god. Natsu and Grey immediately start arguing with each other and they start fighting again. I faceplam...Great. I walked back into Makarov's office, shaking my head. Then I look up at Makarov and see him smiling, but he quickly goes back to being the cold faced guy.

"So. You wanted to talk?" he asked me.

I nod and then think about want I'm going to say. Then after a minute, I slowly say ," I...I didn't come from this world. I came from a place where...Fairy Tail...is just a story." I bit my lip. What now?

I watch Makarov's face, carefully. He shows no emotions. " Really? So you know about all of us then." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I nod. He doesn't say anything for a minute or 2, then says, " Do not speak of this to anyone else. It would be for the best." I nod. " And the stories from your Grandmum? Who is she?

I answer, " Yes. She told me and my sister stories all the time when we were little. I...Her name was...

* * *

HALFTIME

Hey guys! It's Emy~sama again! ;) So, how have y'all been? Okay, whateves. Anyway, lets get through this Halftime real quick.

I'm still looking for someone who can draw Manga~like!

New Book(s) coming out!

Well, luv you guys.

I do not own Fairy Tail, nor it's characters. I just own this story, Emerald, Soul/Preston, Etc.

Dedication!

With bunches of thank-yous and you- are- awesomes, Cryptic_Eyes .( )

* * *

P.O.V. Cursed Dragon

Oh dear... oh dear. I cannot find any of them! I cannot leave this cave. I cannot find them. I cannot help her. I cannot save the world anymore. The dragons...have all gone. Why? Not unless... Oh No. No no no no no.

But the girl... She needs someone...Wait. They answer has been sitting in front of me the whole time... I looked though my waterfall.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy

Kya! They're at it again! Then a plate almost hits me in the head. I duck. Best I get out of this ruckus... I, sorely, limped over to the bar and sat down.

" What happened?" Mira asked me.

I looked up at her. Should I tell her about.. Wait , that's a silly question. Master would tell her sooner or later anyways. "Um, Mira. Don't tell anyone else this.." And I told her what had happened, and how I think Emerald, threw open the door and startled us, and how we fell. Levy, being the lucky one had been carried way to the infirmary by Gajeel. (OOOOOOO I'm gonna have to tease her about that later...)

She listen patiently and then nodded. She was about to speak when her brother, Elfman, called her over. (Yes, unbelievably, he did not get dragged into the fighting.) "Hey Big Sis! Come here a minute!"

I sighed. Then I felt something hit the back of my head.

" Kya! " and blacked out for a minute. Then saw something weird...

I looked around... And could see the outline of different people. And different colors... There was Natsu and Grey, running over to me. Natsu's color was a fiery red. Grey, a icy blue. I looked to my left and saw Mira, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and Levy' outlines, running towards me. Mira's was a white...then went to a purplish color. Then back.

Elfman's was white, then blackish bluish. Then Jet's was kinda of a goldish white. Then Droy's was...

And before I could register it, I opened my eyes to a blinding white, and a lot of yelling.

" Luce! Are you okay?!" cried out different voices.

I blinked a couple times to get used to the light. " Ye..Yeah." I slowly sat up. " What...happened?"

" Popsicle threw a bottle and, because of his horrible aim, missed me, and hit you Luce!" Natsu answered, before anyone else could.

Almost instantly Grey insulted him right back and they started arguing. I sighed. I really didn't want to go through this right now... My ears are ringing, and I now had a headache. I felt the back of my head, and then nearly hissed in pain. No blood. Good. Bruise. Bad. I looked back up at Grey and Natsu. I was really annoyed at the moment, and these bakas were the cause of it. They continued to argue. I just glare at them. They argue a bit more. My left eye started to twitch. They argue a bit more... Okay. Now THEY are DEAD.

" Shut it!" I yelled at both of them.

They immediately turned into Happy Number 2&3. Mira helped me up slowly and kept asking me if I was okay. I nodded. Then I heard a door slam. I glanced up at the Master's office. Emerald jumped off the balcony and landed and she looked mad. No..more like...pissed. And how the heck was she moving in that state?!

She scowled at the ground and in her right hand was her staff. And she walked right out of the guild hall.

I looked back up at the master's office and I saw Master watching as Emerald walked out. His face was expressionless, but yet... you could tell something was wrong. What had happened?

* * *

P.O.V. ○ Freed ○

I watched silently as Emerald stormed out. I quickly looked up at the Master. He was looking at me. I cocked my head, towards the door. He gave a little nod.

Quickly, without anyone seeing me, I sneaked out and followed Emerald. She was pissed at what had Master had told her. I could probably relate.

She quickly walked through the streets, not caring for where she was going. For some reason, she ended up at the park. She looked up and saw the tree, and gave a little smile. Then she sat down and leaned on it, placing her staff beside her. I quickly hid, using my enchantments. But it was quite hard, because of THAT girl. She kept messing up my magic.

She looked up at the sky. (The branches were bare.) I looked up at the sky too. Then I realized it was finally getting dark. I looked back at Emerald. She had closed her eyes. I frowned, but waited for 5 minutes.

After that, she hadn't moved an inch. I got closer, my magic straining. When I was 5 feet away, I was sure of it. She was asleep.

I frowned. Was she really planning on sleeping here or was it an accident? I quietly crept forward and lifted Emerald bridal~styled. ( A/N Oh goodness!~~~~ ^_^) Then used my enchantments to pick up her staff, and started to quickly jog back to the guild.

As I jogged, I felt really conscious of Emerald. I wondered what would happen if Mira saw me like this? The most probable line would be: You look cute together with Emerald. And with that thought I blushed.

Whoa...wait...Am I seriously blushing? I quickly went back to the expressionless face I always wear. What was with me?

Then all of the sudden I heard something behind me. I quickly slid to a stop and turned around. What was there? I narrowed my eyes and looked. Then...a shadow creature stepped out. A Kailan. ( A/N Freed had an enchantment in the room going, when this conversation had happened.) One that was just like the ones Emerald had fought.

Crap. I slowly put Emerald in an enchantment that would protect her. But with her interference happening, I really didn't know if it was going to work or not. I looked back up. There was 2 now... no..3. Crap. I was going to need backup. Serious backup. Especially since my magic was messed up severely.

I heard some groans from behind me from Emerald, but I didn't look. I had to keep up my guard. And just like that, the Kailan attacked. I dodged and tried to get in some hits, but every time I would send something at them, they would just be...unaffected by it.

Then something pushed me down. It was one of the Kailan. Crap. I tried to get out of it's grip, but it was no use. The thing was way too strong. As it raised it's fist for a final blow...

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

Heck I was pissed. Why would he say that?! I looked up at the sky. Pretty. I sighed and the closed my eyes. I was as tired as hell, and needed sleep.

But I wasn't going to sleep here. But I ended up sleeping anyways. Then I felt myself in someone's arms. Comfy...

Then the person put me on the ground again and I felt that certain chill... What was it? Then, faintly, I heard fighting. Mmm?

That sick feeling...fighting? What was ...! It was them! I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, wincing. Three of those things were surrounding someone. One of them was holding the person down, about to kill the poor person with its' fist. I quickly looked around for my staff...and couldn't find it. CRAP!

What was I going to do?! I started to flip out in my mind.

Then:

_Quiet now child. Think clearly. Think about what your grandma has told you._

I froze. That voice? I knew that voice... What... So familiar...

Screw that! I needed to think. Grandmum had said when Charlotte did not have her weapons, she used magic... Ancient Language magic! And what was the word she used, the most?!

... Ummm...Must remember...

How can I forget?!

* * *

Uh-oh. Cliffhanger.

Will Emerald be able to remember the word and save Freed? Or will he die? Or will someone interfere and save them? Who knows! ^,^

Please review, favorite, follow!

~Emy-sama


	8. Chapter 8: Some Secrets Revealed

Well. Wow. So. Yup. Okay.

My dedication goes out to starryflames for letting me do a shout out! LUV U!

And for the poor people wondering who these people are that I've been dedicating these to, they're people from the original website I've started on, wattpad.

Oh yeah! I'm going to start publishing my Naruto Fan Fiction on here, soon. It's way better then this one, but for some reason, this fan fiction gets more attention then the other on Wattpad.

* * *

ON MY GOD! 3,094 WORDS! YAY!

* * *

P.O.V. The Cursed Dragon

Some may call what I did foolish. Others, daring. But me? I call it saving the magic world itself. Because that girl... She is the key to saving us. I sighed.

* * *

P.O.V. Emerald

I was being stupid. Come on. I couldn't remember anything from the stories my Grandmum had told me. And she had told me these stories countless times. Geez.

Umm... I continued looking at the Kailan and the person trapped. It was like watching it in slow motion. I was on the verge of tears when I saw who was about to be killed. Freed. No. And unbelievably, the word came to me in that moment. Thank Kami!

" ZEF!" I cried out while pointing at the Kailan that was about to crush him.

The moment I said it, the Kailan froze in a block of ice, as along the one that had been closes to it. Then they, the two blocks of ice, exploded and turned to dust. The third one, looked around warily to see where the attack had came from. It's eyes landed on me. It charged.

I smirked, while standing up, swaying and very close to falling down. "Zef." I whispered it.

It had an expression of surprise on its face which in turn, surprised me. Then it turned to dust. I looked over at Freed. He was already up and brushing himself off. He looked up and caught my eye.

"Thank you,".

I looked at him for a second, but before I could reply, I toppled down. And Freed was there to catch me rather fast.

"Hey. Stay with me," I heard him say, as I start to black out.

Too late. But before I had gone to sleepland, I heard other voices. Lucy's and... Natsu's? But before I could confirm that, everything went black.

* * *

P.O.V. ○Freed○

I looked up at the Kailan. I was going to die. Unless some of the guild had gotten the rune message. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I heard something. And felt something. The area in front of me had gotten very cold. I opened my eyes. I nearly screamed.

The Kailan that had been about to kill me was turned to ice as along with the one standing closest to it. But before I could even register what they looked like they immediately turned to dust. What?

Then I felt movement to my left. I sat up as fast as I could which wasn't that fast, because I was so beat up. But I managed to see what was going on.

The last Kailan was charging at Emerald. And she was standing up, but looked like she was about to fall down. She had her arm raised and was pointing at the Kailan. What... the heck was she doing?! She was going to get herself killed! Then I heard her say something softly and the Kailan suddenly turned to ice. Then I saw something behind her, but I had dismissed it as nothing.

My jaw dropped. What... I don't know a single wizard let alone spirit or demon that can do that. What she just did was impossible...yet she did it. Then the Kailan turned to dust. So she was the one who saved me.

I got up very slowly and started to brush myself off. Then I looked up and saw that Emerald was looking at me. "Thank you," I said.

She looked at me for a second and looked like she was about to say something, but she collapsed. I ran over, barely catching her in my arms.

"Hey. Stay with me!". I told her.

She did. But only for a moment. Then she closed her eyes and blacked out. That's when I noticed something weird. Her face was tinged...purple. The one that was tinged with black. The same as the color of the ...Kailan! I looked at her, worried.

"Freed!" I heard a certain boy call out to me.

"Are you okay, Freed?!" another voice asked.

I looked up to find two certain mages. Two from the one most powerful team of Fairy Tail and probably of Earthland. "Lucy! Natsu! Hurry up. We have to get Emerald to the infirmary!".

They both ran over. "But what about you Freed~sama?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head. "I'm okay. But take her quickly. And get Wendy there too. Also the Master. I'll catch up with you.".

They both nodded and then Happy, who had finally caught up, was told by Natsu to carry Emerald back to the guild, to the infirmary. They immediately left.

I looked around. Then called out for the enchantment I had set around Emerald's Bo staff. It immediately carried it to me. I let go of the enchantment and took her bo staff. Then I started running back to the guild.

A couple minutes later I was at the guild. I hurried inside passing by worried members. I ignored them all and hurried to the infirmary.

I walked in and walked to Emerald and Wendy. Wendy was looking at her worried.

"Freed!" Wendy turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong with her?"

I shook my head and shrugged. " I don't know. But do you have a any clue?"

She frowned for a minute. Then said," I think it was...some kind of... curse. Or enchantment. "

I looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"No. But it looks like it."

That's when Master walked in.

" What's wrong?"

I turned and looked at Master. "When I was taking Emerald back to the guild, three Kailan attacked us. Emerald was sleeping at the time and I had to fight the Kailan. But they were too strong. And for some reason... I can't use my enchanments with Emerald around. She seems to mess them up.".

"Oh really? But that is true. Ever since Emerald got here, everyone who was around her got their magic messed up.". Master said.

I widened my eyes in alarm. I looked at Wendy. She nodded. "Including me. That's partially why I can't figure out what's wrong with her.".

Then Master said, "Continue Freed."

I nodded and did. "They, the Kailan, mangged to capture me. And as one of them went for the killing blow, the two of Kailan, incuding the one that was about to kill me, were trapped in blocks of ice. Then to dust.". I could feel the Master's and Wendy's surprise, but continued on. " At that moment I couldn't figure out why or how. Then the third Kailan apparently figured it out. It charged at Emerald. She was the one that did it. Then as the third one was charging at her, she turned that one to ice too. Then after, that it, too, turned to dust."

I paused for a moment to let it sink in. That's when I remembered seeing something behind Emerald. The...shape was like air...The..

"And I don't know if this has anything to do with it, but after the third Kailan was turned to dust...there was something behind her. Something...It had no shape. But the color...is the same as the Kailan's.".

Master closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, to look at Emerald. "Call Porlyusica.".

I nodded then walked out.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy

I was sitting at the bar when we all felt it. But probably me the most.

"Hey Luce! Look at this cool mission I found!" Natsu said running over with a piece of paper in his hand.

I sighed. Seriously? Where in the world did he get this energy from?

Then it came. I doubled over as did others. But I was the only one who had blood come up, though. In the space of a moment, I was on the floor, in a curled up position. I was breathing hard, still pained, with my eyes closed.

"Luce!" Natsu called out. Then I felt him near me. "Are you okay?! Wendy!"

Suddenly I could feel everyone crowding around me. For the first time in my life, I felt claustrophobic. But then I felt a pull. A pull that was telling me that someone was in trouble.

I slowly got up. "I'm fine...Natsu", I said breathing heavily.

Natsu helped me up, and in a moment I was standing. Then I felt that pull again. It felt like someones magic...like someone I knew. I looked to the direction that it had came from... It felt so.. familiar...Wasn't that...FREED!

My eye's widened and I stopped leaning on Natsu.

"Luce?"

Ignoring him I ran out the guild and toward the pull. _Hang on Freed. I'm coming._

"Lucy! What are you doing?!"

Obviously Natsu decided to follow. "It's Freed!" I made a hard right skidding around the corner and nearly pushed over a fruits stand.

Natsu caught up. "Whats wrong with Freed?!"

" I don't know. I just know something's wrong.!"

That's when we saw Freed. And Emerald.

"Freed!" Natsu called out.

"Are you okay Freed?!" I asked him, still a couple of feet away. Then we got there, and stopped.

Freed was on the ground with Emerald in his lap. Freed looked like he had been through a tornado. Emerald though looked like she was sick. Her face was tinged with a blackish~purpleish color. The same color as the Kailan, I realized.

"Lucy! Natsu! Hurry up. We have to get Emerald to the infirmary!". he told us.

"But what about you Freed~sama?" I asked. He looked like he needed Wendy's help.

He shook his head and said, "I'm okay. But take her quickly, and get Wendy there too. Also the Master. I'll catch up with you.".

Natsu and I nodded. That's when Happy finally arrived.

"Happy! We need to take Erica to the infirmary and get Wendy," Natsu told Happy.

I Lucy~kicked him. "Natsu! Her name is Emerald!". I yelled at Natsu as Happy picked up Emerald and started to fly away.

"Fine..." and with that we started to run after Happy.

After dropping Emerald off in the infirmary and getting Wendy and the Master to go was done I went back and sat down at the bar.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mira~jane asked me.

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah... I guess so.".

Mira~jane looked like she was about to say something else, but was interunpted by Natsu.

"So Luce? How bout that mission?! Tomrrow?"

I mentally groaned. I had already gotten more then enough for my rent, and I really didn't want to go on another mission. Especially after what happened today. I had more then enough.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't feel really up to it. Maybe you could go on a mission with Lisanna.". I said. (A/N Yes. This is after Lisanna came back. No, she is not going to go bad. Unless you guys want that to happen. Up to you guys!)

"But Lisanna is going on a mission with Elfman tomorrow! Come on, Luce, please!"

I bit my lip... Now what?

But Master was the one who saved me, from answering.

"Team Natsu! Report to the infirmary now.".

What was going on? And what did it have to do with us?

I got up and walked over to the infirmary with Natsu and Happy. I saw Gray with his shirt off again, walking this way too. I looked to my right. I saw Erza getting up and away from one of her precious strawberry cakes. I freaked a little inside. If anyone were to touch her cake...Oi... I don't want to think of that. I looked forward again and stepped into the infirmary.

* * *

HALFTIME

OISH. MEH . MEH. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO ENTERTAIN YOU GUYS... SHEESH...UMMM... WELL ANYWAYS, I'M GONNNA BE BUSY THIS WEEK! ITS JULY 4TH ON THURSDAY SO YEAH. ON WEDNESDAY, I'M GOING TO SIX FLAGS, AND JULY 4TH, I HAVE NO IDEA. THEN ON FRIDAY, I'M GOING TO THE WATERPARK! TIME TO BEAT THE HEAT! BOOYAH!

MM...OH I KNOW! I'LL TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT MYSELF!

MY FIRST NAME'S TIFFANY. CAN'T TELL YOU MY LAST THOUGH. I LOVE NEON ORANGE AND NEON GREEN. I LIKE PEACHES AND WATERMELON. I HATE BANANAS AND HOTDOGS. I WANT TO HAVE A DOG, CAT, OR A HORSE AS A PET. IS NOT AFRAID OF SPIDER. (MOST OF THE TIME.)

I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA. I READ BOTH SHOUNEN AND SHOUJO MANGA. I LIKE READING/WATCHING:

FAIRY TAIL, NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, DENGENKI DAISY, ONE PIECE, 1/2 PRINCE, SKIP BEAT, AVATAR(DOES THAT EVEN COUNT?), FULL METAL PANIC, SAILOR MOON, AIR GEAR, SHINOBI LIFE, VAMPIRE KNIGHT, FRUITS BASKET, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, SAO, ATTACK ON TITAN. IDK IF I FORGOT ANY.

MY ANIME/MANGA CRUSHES ARE:

SHIKAMARU NARA (NARUTO), SHINO (NARUTO), HIBIKI LATES (FAIRY TAIL), ZORO/ZOLO (ONE PIECE), MORI-SENPAI (OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB)

I WISH I WERE:

A NINJA, WIZARD, JINCHURRI ( I DUNNO IF SPELT CORRECTLY), SWORDSMASTER, SINGER, BENDER, HITMAN, GAMER, FIGHTER. ETC.

IS THAT ENOUGH? I GUESS IT IS. I'M BORING YOU, AREN'T I?

* * *

POV Cursed Dragon

There is sill no sign of the Dragons. Something has happened... Perhaps I should contact the Celestial King.

* * *

POV Lucy

We all walked into the Master's office.

"What's up, Gramps?" asked Grey.

The Master looked very worried. Then I noticed Wendy standing next to his desk, looking very worried. I saw that she didn't have Charles with her. Where is she?

Master looked up.

"I need Team Natsu to figure out what is going on. Why here are those monster things are now appearing. You will leave tomorrow."

Then a new voice said, "With me of course.". I turned around. It was Emerald! "I'm the only one that can destroy those things anyways.".

She was wearing a emerald green T-shirt with jean shorty shorts. But she was also holding her side, as if it pained her. And her face was tinged purple.

"Emerald! You should be resting!" Wendy cried out running over to Emerald.

Emerald smiled. "No way. I'm fine."

"But there's a-"

"Shush. There's nothing wrong!" Emerald interrupted.

They were hiding something. Then Freed walked in.

He saw Emerald and his eyes widened in surprise. " You should be in bed Emerald. "

I saw Emerald turn and look at him. "In bed, my ass. The Kailan can only be destroyed by me. "

At that point, it was as though she wanted to say something else but decided against it. What was going on?

"What is going on?! We need to know everything we can to figure out this mission, right?" I yelled

"We do not know much. We know that they are called Kailan. They can only be destroyed by Emerald. And that's it. But I believe that Emerald knows a little more." Master said.

"Well yes. But not much. I'll explain it when we are traveling. But I do believe that I need to tell them what I can do, isn't that right Freed?" Emerald said.

Freed sighed. "That was... not regular magic."

Okay, what's going on?!

"Should I show them, Master Makarov?" Emerald said looking at him.

Master nodded.

Emerald grabbed one of the pencils that was on his desk and tossed it up in the air. Then she pointed at it and said something, that I didn't quite catch. It was captured in a block of ice. Then it stayed in the air.

Grey said. " Tch. I can do that.".

"Yes, you can. But you do it with hand movements...". Freed said

"Well... I can do more." Emerald said.

Then the block of ice with the pencil in it turned to dust. all the dust landed in her hand. Then she... burned it... with fire. But it wasn't regular magic fire or fire. It was way different. Then she muttered something else and the flames went out, and there was the same exact pencil in her hands again.

My jaw dropped. She could...Then Emerald fell to her knees. "I'm not that good at it yet," she said breathing hard.

Wendy kneeled down and healed her. Well at least tried.

"What?! I can't use my magic now!" Wendy cried out.

Emerald looked up, looking concerned. Then I had an idea. "Don't worry Wendy, I can get Virgo!"

I pulled out her key and start to open her gate.

"No! Don't!" Emerald cried out, but it was too late.

I screamed out and fell to the floor Virgo's key letting go of Virgo's key.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out and caught me.

"You shouldn't be using your magic by me," Emerald said.

"Why?" Erza asked, finally saying something.

"It... messes up peoples magic. It affects everyone in different ways..." Emerald bit her lip. "But..."

She got up and went over to me , with Wendy following.

She touched my forehead, and then said something. The pain I was feeling passed.

"Don't you dare try again. " Emerald said, then she got up, shakily and walked out.

I slowly sat up, but in time to see Freed look at the Master, Master nodding at him. Then Freed walking out.

Master then said, "Natsu, get Lucy home. Happy stay here. I have something to tell you. Erza and Grey, you guys also stay.".

Natsu nodded, then lifted me bridal style. I blushed and was extremely annoyed at the same time.

"Natsu! I can walk!" I said and got out of his grip.

Then I walked out the door, with Natsu coming after me.

* * *

Do I sense a NALU scene? ^,^

~Emy-sama


	9. Chapter 9: A Bit Of Stuff

Well... This one has well less words! I was being lazy. Well, anyways, you guys have to wait for the next chapter after this now. Why? Because this is the last chapter I can post. Well I hope I'll be able to post more soon. I'll try to post once every week. (Although it'll probably end up being something entirely different...)

So if you guys are bored, you can check out the other stuff I'll be posting on here today.

anyways, can anyone answer this question?

Which key did Lucy try to use to help Emerald?

1) Taurus

2) Aquarius

3) Crux

4) Virgo

Let's see if anyone can remember!

* * *

Yup. Not as many as last time though... 2,203 words

* * *

POV Emerald

I need to get out of here. I can't stand being in here one more second. I limped my way out of the guild hall.

The moment I got outside, I felt enormously better, but I didn't want to go back in, so I kept limping forward. Where was I gonna go? I sighed, but kept limping, and looking down.

Then something...well rather someone stopped me.

"Emerald. Come back to the guild, and take a rest," said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see a certain green-haired mage. "Freed. I'm fine.", and then tried to go around him.

He stopped and said, " You need to."

"Freed. Seriously. I need to go for a walk. Or at least get out of the guild for a bit. Sheesh, " And tried to walk around him again.

"Emerald!" He got in front of me again. Then he looked down.

"What?" I asked him.

Then he sighed, and looked back up. "You can stay at my house."

I blinked in surprise. WHAT THE HECK. I had never read, or seen a manga/episode where Freed invites anyone to his house! I mean, seriously! No one even KNOWS what his house looks like. Well expect maybe for Hiro Mashima.

I gulped, mentally. What now? I sighed, then nodded. He turned around and started walking. I limped after him. After a minute, he turned around and asked me ," Do you want help?"

"I'm... okay, " I said, a little out of breath.

Then I nearly collapsed. Freed caught, yet again. "Emerald. Really,".

He put my arm around his neck. Then my legs just decided to fail me right then.

"Kya!"

Freed pulled me up before I could fall.

"Hey. Get onto my back. "

I look at him. "What?!'

"You heard me. Get on my back. There's no way you can walk there, in this condition.".

I pouted, but sighed. I was tired, and still injured. So...

"Fine". And with that I got on his back.

I was super tired so I leaned my head against his. That's when I thought I saw him blush. But I was too tired to even care. I closed my eyes...and slowly...fell asleep.

* * *

POV ○Freed○

I can't believe what I just did. I asked her to come to my house, and now I'm giving her a piggy back ride. What happened to my dignity?

But... I felt so conscious of her. I sighed. Then her breathing slowed down, quite a bit. She fell asleep. I sigh. Really?

After a couple minutes we were there. It was just a small apartment, really. Nothing too big.

I went up and in to my room. I walked over to my and set Emerald done. Well at least tried to. Her arms were like glue. I managed to pry her off. I gently laid her down, still holding one of her hands. Then as I'm letting her had go, she mutters something.

"Freed...don't leave..."

I looked at her weird. She couldn't have said that...could she?

"...Freed...".

I looked at her. Then she tugged on me, weakly, but enough to pull me on to the bed.

"What the?!"

" Freed-sama...". she muttered, still half-sleeping.

I sighed. I was as tired as heck. Why not?

I put my arm around her and pulled her toward. She snuggled into me. I blushed...What was I...Oh forget it. I'm too tired to think about this right now. I fell asleep a moment later.

(A/N KYA! FreedxEmerald moment! but...there's gonna be someone else...soon... I wish I could make this moment better.)

* * *

Bonus POV... (A/N I wonder whose barging in...Aw SH*T! Someone call security!)

POV L?

Where was Freed? He was supposed to be meeting me! Not Makarov. Where the heck is he? I swear... I was going to turn him to ash the moment I see him...But I still need him.

I looked up. What now? I sighed. Go to his house and wait again. For god's sake.

I ran there and jumped up onto the windowstil. And what I saw surprised me. Freed...he was in bed.. and there was someone...WAH! I looked away, but then curiosity got the best of me. I looked again. No... they were just cuddling. Asleep.

I smiled. Good job Freed. Never knew you had it in you. But...you're missing a meeting with me and Evergreen!

* * *

HALFTIME

Me: Yo Minna! I have guests!

Natsu: Yo.

Lucy: Hi there!

Me: I know! Amazing right! We got THE NaLu couple here! And they get to read...the...first...NaLu segment of my story!

Natsu&Lucy: What's NaLu?

Me: Umm... How do I explain this? Well...It stands for Natsu and Lucy!

Mirajane: YUP! A WHOLE bunch of people want you guys together!

Natsu&Lucy: WHAT?!

Me: What are you doing here, Mira?! I didn't invite you!

Mirajane: I came, because of Natsu and Lucy. (Giggles).

Me: Faceplams. Can someone please just do the disclaimer?!

Happy: Emy~sama does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. She just owns this story!

Me: Wait... What is Happy doing here?! *SWEATDROPS*

Happy: Fish...and Natsu and Lucy!

Me: My brain is getting too crowded...

Mirajane: Then let's start the story already!

Natsu&Lucy: !

Here's some trivia. AGAIN.

Who saw Freed and Emerald sleeping together?

1) Laki

2) Lucy

3) Luxus

4) Bixlow

(This ones kinda hard!)

* * *

POV Cursed Dragon

I couldn't get a hold of the Celestial King. Something was definitely up. It has something to do with the appearance of that girl and the Kailan! I just know it. But first...I need to find someone I can trust.

* * *

POV Lucy

I walked out of the guild hall with Natsu coming after me.

"Hey Luce! Wait up!" and he caught up.

"What Natsu?" I said, not exactly in the best mood.

"Well...Are you okay?" he asked, still concerned about what happened.

* * *

_ Flashback_

_ I pulled out Virgo's key and started to open her gate._

_ Emerald cried out, " No! Don't!"_

_ But it was too late. I got hit by a pain so powerful, I fell to the ground, and dropped Virgo's key._

_ "Luce!" yelled Natsu._

* * *

"Earthland to Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu asked, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Natsu," I said shaking my head.

"Okay!" and we walked to my house, side by side.

On the way there, I glanced at Natsu from time to time. He looked kind of cute... Wait. What am I thinking?! I don't... wait. Don't you dare say it!

I sighed.

After a bit, we were at my house. I said bye to Natsu in front, and went into my room. Then I fell into bed, too tired, to even change. Then I heard my window open and close. And then I felt someone get into my bed.

I was too tired to even care or think about who it was. But whoever it was, slipped under the covers, and pulled me toward them.

Whoever it was, was really warm. Then it clicked. Natsu. Usually, I would have kicked him out, but I was too tired at the minute. So I just snuggled closer to him sleepily and fell asleep.

* * *

POV Natsu

After Luce said goodbye to me, I thought she didn't look so good. So I decided to check in on her.

I went up through her window and saw her lying in bed. She looked so...cute. I couldn't help myself I climbed in bed with her and pulled her toward me. She froze up a bit, but then snuggled up next to me.

I smiled, then fell asleep.

* * *

POV Happy

Where was Natsu? I had left the guild and was now waiting at our house. Where was he? I decided to go see what was taking him so long. I flew over to Luce's house. And it was a good thing too.

I saw Natsu...sleeping...with LUCY! THEY LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE each other! I couldn't wait to tell Mira Jane!

(A/N Uh-oh...)

* * *

POV Gray

(A/N I sense a little bit of Gruvia coming up!)

I walked out of Makarovs office, with my shirt off again.

"Gray-sama!" a certain blue haired mage cried out.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Did Gray-sama hear?" Juiva asked.

"Hear about what, Juvia?" I asked.

"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are coming to visit!" she said.

"Oh. So I'll get to see Lyon, again... But why are they visiting?"

"Juvia-sama doesn't know! But did Juvia-sama help Gray-sama?"

I nodded. "Thanks Juvia," and walked away.

(A/N I guess...my 6th sense isn't all that good... T-T)

* * *

POV Hibiki

"Ah! We finally get to see Fairy Tail again! And Lamia Scale too!" I said to the rest of the Trimens.

"I know! I can't wait to see them again," Eve said.

Ren said nothing of course. He was probably thinking about his fiancé, Sherry.

"I must see Erza-kun!" cried out our teacher, Ichiya.

"Yes, you must!" the rest of us cried out.

(A/N I feel bad for Erza-chan now...)

* * *

POV Normal (The Next Day)

Everybody in the Fairy Tail guild hall were talking, quietly though. There were no fights breaking out. They were all still freaked out about what had happened today.

And that's when the two other guilds came in!

"Hello Fairy Tail!" They cried out.

Mira Jane looked up from her cleaning and saw Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya, from Blue Pegasus. Then she saw Sherry, Lyon, Jura. She gave them a tired smile then went back to cleaning.

Everyone else in the guild just looked up and then went back to talking quietly.

"What happened to Fairy Tail?" asked Lyon.

"I have NO idea," answers Hibiki.

They all walked up to Mira hearing bits and pieces of conversations.

"Monsters..", "I couldn't even blink!", "Who was that girl?", "Did you hear Lucy?", " I never want to see those things ever again". were some things they heard.

"What happened?" Jura asked Mira Jane when they got to the bar.

She stopped cleaning again and sighed. "I don't know anymore. First this, now that. And now Team Natsu is going on a mission. "

"Huh?"

"Lemme me explain, after I get you guys something. Please sit down.".

Everybody sat, and Mira served everyone. Then she told them what had happened.

And then Erza walked up, right when Mira was telling them that Team Natsu was going on a mission.

"Hey Mira? Do you know where Panterlily, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Charles are at?"

"Umm... Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Levy are at the library. And I think Wendy and Charles are back in the apartments. Why?"

"They're to be apart of the mission." Then Erza finally seemed to notice that other people sitting at the bar. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know. Our Master told us to come." said Lyon.

"Us too, lovely Erza-kun!" said Ichiya.

Erza shivered at the sight of Ichiya, then sighed. "Master Makarov didn't say anything about this. I do not know..."

Then two more people burst in. Everybody looked up.

"Why are people from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus here!?" cried out Freed who had dragged a still waking up Emerald.

"Huh?" Emerald said.

Erza shrugged. Freed sighed, and let go of Emerald. "Sheesh. You wake me up for this?"

"Sorry Emerald." said Freed.

Emerald rolled her eyes and looked at the people who had came.

Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and...ick...Ichiya... from Blue Pegasus. Sherry, Lyon, Lyon and Jura from Lamia Scale.

* * *

POV Emerald

Then I saw something flying in the air towards me, out of the corner of my eye.

Without thinking, I muttered, "Zef", while pointing at it, and it turned to ice. Then to dust.

There were lots of gasps. CRAP. I forgot...

"Emerald. Did you already forget?" Freed muttered.

I punched him, lightly.

"Uumm... Sorry?" I said.

Freed faceplamed and I looked at the ground. Seriously... Then I sensed something behind me. Not another one!

I spun around, just in time... to see a Kailan run in. And then another one. And another!

* * *

Uh-oh! Everyone's in trouble! What happens next? Huh?

~Emy-sama


End file.
